westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Vinick
Arnold Vinick was the Republican candidate for the 2006 presidential election. He is currently the Secretary of State under President Matt Santos. (The Last Hurrah) He is based on Barry Goldwater and John McCain. Biographical Information Personal Life Arnold Vinick was born in New York Methodist Hospital in Brooklyn. His father, Richard, was a public school teacher in the New York City School District. His mother, Patricia, was a community activist and a devoted parent. After the birth of his younger brother four years later, Arnold’s life took a dramatic turn. His father relocated the family to Southern California, to farm orange groves in a small town called Santa Paula, California. Richard and Patricia wanted their boys to grow up outside the pressures and politics of a sprawling urban scene. In Santa Paula, Arnold learned the value of hard work and responsibility, laboring during the summers alongside his friends in the citrus groves. He volunteered at the public library, entrenching himself in the history of his home state. In these formative years, Arnold gained an appreciation for family and community, which he carries with him to this day. Arnold Vinick was married for thirty-four years to Catherine Vinick, who passed away three years ago. He has four children and nine grandchildren. Political Career After graduating from Yale and Stanford Law School, Arnold returned to Santa Paula to open a law practice for the community. Local townspeople had more in mind for their native son, however. Arnold was elected City Councilmember in the town’s first write-in victory. He served one term on City Council, overseeing numerous community projects, including the refurbishment of the California Oil Museum where he’d spent many afternoons as a teenager. Shortly thereafter, Vinick sought and won a seat in the California State Assembly. Throughout Ventura County, Arnold Vinick was quickly known as a forceful advocate for families, farmers, the environment, and his State of California. When Arnold was elected to the United States Senate twenty-four years ago, he won with 6.9 million votes – the highest total for any Senate candidate at the time. Skilled as a local politician, Arnold still applies his sense of humanitarian responsibility and his community values to the national arena. In his four terms, Arnold has fought to protect the rights of patients and to promote affordable healthcare for all Americans. He has worked to preserve the safety and stability of retiring Americans through social security and pension protection acts. He has continually supported agricultural programs, such as his "Freedom to Farm" initiative to protect the rights of small farmers against bureaucratic subsidies. Senator Vinick previously served as Chairman of the Senate Committee on Finance, and also served on the Committees on Foreign Relations, and Environment and Public Work while in the Senate. Arnold Vinick was married for thirty-four years to Catherine Vinick, who passed away three years ago. He has four children and nine grandchildren. Resume Education * Yale University- Undergraduate * Stanford Law School Work History * Volunteer at the Santa Paula library * Lawyer in Santa Paula, California Political History * 1977-1979:Councilman on Santa Paula City Council * 1979-1983:Member of the California State Assembly * 1983-2007: US Senator] from California ** Chairman of the Senate Finance Committee ** Member of the Senate Committee on Foreign Relations ** Member of the Senate Committee on Environment and Public Works * 2007-''present'' : Secretary of State Other *Vinick/Sullivan Moving America Foward Vinick, Arnold Vinick, Arnold Vinick, Arnold Vinick, Arnold